Horvatska
Horvatska (službeni naziv: Republika Hrvatska) je europska država, v geopolitičkemu smislu srednjoeuropska i sredozemna država, a zemljopisno smeščena v južnemu delu Srednje Europe ter v severnemu delu Sredozemlja. Horvatska je domovina Horvata. Na severu meji sa Slovenijom i Vugerskom, na izhodu sa Srbijom i Bosnom i Hercegovinom, na jugu s Črnom Gorom, dok na zahodu s Italijom ima morsku meju. Kopnena površina iznosi 56.542 km², a površina obalnega morja 31.067 km² kaj Horvatsku svrstava med srednje velike europske zemlje. Glavni grad je Zagreb, šteri je političko, kulturno, znanstveno i gospodarsko središče Republike Horvatske. Tekom horvatske povesti najznačajneši kulturološki vutecaji dohajali su iz srednjoeuropskega i sredozemnega kulturnega kruga. Politika Od vusvajanja novega Vustava 1990. leta, Horvatska je parlamentarna demokracija. V Republike Horvatske državna je vlast vustrojena na načelu trodiobe vlasti na zakonodavnu, izvršnu i sudsku. Zakonodavna vlast Horvatski sabor je jednodomno zakonodavno telo s najmenše 100, a največ 160 zastupnikov, bira se z opčimi izbori na mandat od četiri leta. Sabor vsakega leta zaseda tekom dva razdoblja: od 15. sečnja do 15. srpnja i od 15. rujna do 15. prosinca. Izvršna vlast Predsednik Republike je poglavar države, a bira se na neposrednih izborih vsakih pet let. Osim kaj je vrhovni zapovednik Oružanih snag, predsednik države imenuje mandatara za zestav Vlade (predsednika Vlade), šteri mora za sebe i svoje ministre dobiti potvrdu (poverenje) Sabora. Vlada Republike Horvatske, kak izvršna vlast, za svojega rada odgovara Saboru. Predlaže zakone i proračun, provodi zakone ter vodi inozemnu i domaču politiku zemlje. Na čelu horvatske Vlade nahaja se predsednik Vlade. Vlada ima jenog ili več potpredsednikov i vuobičajeno oko 15 ministrov zaduženeh za odredjena područja vupravljanja. Mandat horvatske Vlade traje 4 leta. Sudska vlast Horvatska ima složen sustav sudstva. Sudsku vlast obavljaju sudi. Sudska vlast je samostalna i neovisna, a sudi sude na temelju Vustava i zakonov. Sudi sude i na osnovi mednarodneh vugovorov šteri su del pravnega poretka Republike Horvatske. V Horvatske sudsku vlast obavlja 110 prekršajneh sudov, 108 opčinskeh sudov i 13 trgovačkeh sudov šteri sude kak sudi prvega stupnja. Vupravni sud Republike Horvatske odlučuje o tužbah protiv konačneh vupravneh aktov, odnosno v vupravnih sporih. Visoki trgovečki sud Republike Horvatske, Visoki prekršajni sud Republike Horvatske ter 21 županijski sud su, v pravilu, sudovi drugega stupnja. Vrhovni sud Republike Horvatske, kak najviši sud, osigurava jedinstvenu primenu zakonov i ravnopravnost gradjana. V Horvatske deluje vukupno 256 sudov, a sudi vukupno 1.482 sudcov i 433 prekršajna sudca. Vustavni sud Vustavni sud Republike Horvatske, šteri je ne del sudske vlasti, donosi odluke o pitanj suglasnosti zakona z Vustavom, o suglasnost drugeh propisov z Vustavom i zakoni, donosi odluke povodom vustavnih tužb ter odlučuje o drugih pitanj odredjenim Vustavom. S obzirom na to ka je Vustavni sud ne del trodiobe vlasti, smatra se četvrtom polugom celokupnega vustroja Horvatske države. Povest thumb|Natpis kneza Branimira je prvi izvor gde se negdo naziva vladarom Horvatov. V antike su na denešnjem prostoru Horvatske živeli Iliri. Potlam su Rimljani osvojili ovo područje i osnovali provincije Dalmaciju i Panoniju na naših prostorih. Rimljani su osnovali prva vekša naselja v Horvatske, i sagradili su brojne značajne gradjevine poput Pulske Arene. Za vreme selbe narodov se gubi kontinuitet razvoja antičkeh gradov, ter oni bivaju napuščeni, a autohtono Iliro-romansko stanovništvo se seli na obalu i otoke. V 7. stoletju na horvatske prostore prihajaju Slaveni, šteri su negda verjatno živeli na području denešnje Belorusije. Zajedno s njimi se seliju i Horvati šteri su prvo v denešnje južne Polske osnovali Belu Horvatsku, a zatim se seliju na jug vse do Jadrana. thumb|left|280px|Oton Iveković, Dolazek Horvatov Temelji horvatske države nahajaju se v razdoblju ranega srednjega veka gda su Horvati osnovali svoje dve kneževine, Panonsku i Primorsku Horvatsku. One su bile v vazalnemu odnosu s Franačkem Carstvom. Potlam, pod vladarskum dinastijom Trpimirović Horvatska postaje jedinstvena kneževina, a 7. lipnja 876 leta za vreme vladavine kneza Branimira po prvi put i nezavisna država. Leta 925. pod vodstvom kralja Tomislava Horvatska postaje kraljevina. Poslednji horvatski kralj bil je Petar Snačič, a nakon njega Horvatska stupa v personalnu vuniju s Vugerskom na temelju vugovora poznatega kak Pacta conventa sklopljenega 1102. leta. Tim je vugovorom Horvatska zadržala vse značajke države, jedino je kralj bil zajednički. Leta 1527., zaradi Osmanlijskega napada na Horvatsku, na horvatsko prestolje dohaja dinastija Habsburg. Time Horvatska postaje del Habsburške Monarhije. V 16. stoletju su Osmanlije osvojili vekšinu horvatskeh prostorov, osim severne Horvatske i neštereh obalneh mest. Kasneše su v 18. stoletju delmice oslobodjena područ štera su osvojili Osmanlije. Čez celo vreme Habsburške vladavine, Horvatska je takaj zadržala vse državnopravne značajke kaj se največ ogleda čez Pragmatičku sankciju iz 1712. leta ter Horvatsko-vugersku nagodbu iz 1868. leta. Pri kraju Prvega svetskega rata, leta 1918. Horvatska raskida veze s Austro-Vugerskom ter sudeluje v osnivanju Države SHS. Nedugo zatem, Horvatska je (v sklopu Države SHS) vuključena v Kraljevstvo SHS (kasneše Kraljevina Jugoslavija), iako je Horvatski sabor tu odluku nigdar ne ratificeral. Nemačka je 1941. leta napala Kraljevinu Jugoslaviju, ter su ustaše tada proglasile Nezavisnu Državu Horvatsku. NDH je v prakse ne imela samostalnost, nego je bila pod nemačkem nadzorom. Nakon Drugega svetskega rata, leta 1945. ustaški režim zamenil je komunistički režim. V temu vremenu, Horvatska je bila socijalistička republika i kak federalna jedinica tvorila SFR Jugoslaviju. Leta 1990. provedeni su prvi demokratski večstranački izbori nakon 45 leta jenostranačkega sustava, a 30. svibnja istega leta konstituiran je demokratski zebrani večstranački državni sabor v Horvatske. Dana 25. lipnja 1991. leta, Republika Horvatska je vustavnum odlukom državnega sabora postala samostalna i nezavisna država. Od 1991. do 1995. leta trajal je Domovinski rat v šteremu je Horvatska bila žrtva velikosrpske agresije. Rat je završen vojnum operacijom Oluja v kolovozu 1995. gda su vsa preostala okupirana područja bila oslobodjena. Horvatska je 2009. bila primljena v NATO savez, a od 1. srpnja 2013. je članica Europske vunije. Zemljopis thumb|right|260px|Horvatska iz vsemira Zemljopisno Horvatska obuhvača prostor šteri se proteže od prostrane Panonske nizine prek vuskega područja Dinarskega gorja do obale Jadranskega morja, jene od najrazvedenejših na svetu. Vnutrašnjost zaradi tega ima odlike vmerene kontinentalne klime, dok na jadranske obale prevladava sredozemna klima. Horvatska se polovicom svoga teritorija nahaja v panonsko-peripanonskemu prostoru, trečinom v primorskemu ili jadranskemu delu, dok ostatek čini gorski ili dinarski prostor. Obalu dužine 5.835 km čini 1246 otokov, otočičov, hridi i grebenov, kak i vnogobrojne prevlake, zaljevi i polotoki od štereh su najvekši Istra i Pelješac. Horvatska se more podeliti na četiri povesne regije. To su Središnja Horvatska, Slavonija, Dalmacija i Istra. Ove regije se moreju podeliti na jošče menše regije. -Slavonija: Slavonija se nahaja na izhodu Horvatske. Ime Slavonija je došlo od reči slavinci, kak su sebe zvali prvi Slaveni šteri su se naselili v ove regije. Prvo se je odnosilo na ves prostor izmed Sutle i Dunava, no denes se taj pojam odnosi samo na izhodni del kontinentalne Horvatske. Menše regije v Slavonije su: Baranja, Posavina, Podravina, ter Srem. Najvekši gradi su: Osijek, Vukovar, Požega, Vinkovci i Slavonski Brod. -Središnja Horvatska: Ovo je područje Horvatska v vužemu smislu, meji z Slavonijom na izhodu, Istrom na zahodu, Dalmacijom i Bosnom i Hercegovinom na Jugu ter z Slovenijom i Vugerskom na severu. Gospodarski je najrazvejenejše područje Horvatske. Nastalo je gda je za vreme Osmanskeh osvajanj središče Horvatske države premeščeno v Bihać, a kasneše v Zagreb. Regija se zestoji od Prigorja, Zagorja, Moslavine, dela Podravine, Turopolja, Međimurja, Banovine, Like, Gorskega kotara ter Horvatskega primorja. V regije se nahaja Zagreb, glavni grad Horvatske. Ostala mest su: Karlovac, Varaždin, Čakovec, Krapina, Kutina, Bjelovar, Samobor, Vrbovec, Velika Gorica, Rijeka, itd. -Istra: Istra je polotok šteri se nahaja krajnjemu zahodu Horvatske. Najmenša je Horvatska regija. Naziv dohaja od Ilirskega plemena Histra, šteri su živeli ovde v antike. Najvažneše mesto je Pula, a ostali vekši gradi su Poreč, Pazin, Umag, itd. -Dalmacija: Nazvana je po Ilirskemu plemenu Dalmati. Dugi del povesti bila je pod vlastju Venecije, ter se i denes oseti vutecaji mediteranske kulture, posebno talijanske. Okolica Dubrovnika je negda bila del srednjovekovne Dubrovačke Republike. Dalmacija se proteže od otoka Paga vse do Črne Gore, i ima razvedenu obalu s vnogo otokov. Najvekši su otoki: Brač, Hvar, Korčula, Dugi Otok, Pag, itd. Najvekša su mest: Split, Zadar, Dubrovnik, Šibenik, itd. V Dalmaciji je razvejeni turizem. thumb|left|300px|Središnja Horvatska v črlene, Slavonija v ljubičaste, Dalmacija v plave, Istra v zelene Vupravna podela V Horvatske su opčine i mesta prema Vustavu, jedinice lokalne samovuprave. Teritorij Horvatske administrativno je podeljen na 128 mest i 428 opčin. Opčine i mesta v Horvatske činiju najnižešu razinu samovuprave. Horvatska je podeljena na dvajst županij i Grad Zagreb šteri ima status županije. Županija obuhvača več prostorno povezanih opčin i gradov na svojemu području. Površinom je najvekša Ličko-senjska županija, a najmenša Međimurska županija. Županije s največ stanovnikov su Grad Zagreb, Splitsko-dalmatinska, Zagrebečka, Primorsko-goranska i Osječko-baranjska.